dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Battle Paths
Goku: The Earth's Savior http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EF-d1hwXUF4 Son Goku has saved the earth time and time again and was willing to give the most precious thing everybody values: the gift of life itself. He put himself in the line of fire to save his beloved planet. Goku holds many titles: World Martial Arts Champion, The Saiyan Raised on Earth, and The Warrior of Legend, a Super Saiyan. But Goku has many titles some people forget to look at like father, husband, and friend. When his friends hear his name they think strong, amazing warrior, not willing father. Goku always pulls out all the stops and supports his friends. But there have been times when Goku has been that sideline supporter. He always goes above and beyond and seems to be the words "Pure Miracle" himself. Goku: warrior, friend, father, and Earth's savior. Gohan: The Living Hope http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5elivsTUKg Gohan: The Underdog, and a Dreamer. Gohan is very loving, mostly towards his father and mother. Gohan has also formed a strong relationship with Krillin. He is one of the strongest Saiyan fighters. Gohan has always had a power deep inside, only showing itself in desp erate situations. He later is able to channel that power and become a Super Saiyan. Gohan is easy to become friends with due to his calm, relaxed nature. Gohan has formed a father- son like bond with Piccolo. Gohan has considered Piccolo his best friend. Even though Piccolo's methods for training Gohan were a bit unorthodox, he respects Piccolo's skill. Gohan has put all of his different teachers skills in his arsenal like the Kamehameha Wave, Masenko, Bakuretsu Ranma, Bros. Kamehameha, and the almighty Father-Son Kamehameha. Gohan, a Blessing in Disguise. Vegeta: The Prideful Prince http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98NEll1E1b0&feature=related Vegeta has a great deal of pride. He has showed little sign of weakness or restraint. He claims to be a perfectly molded elite. He never shows mercy and never holds back. Vegeta had a life long dream to impress his father by going Super Saiyan. But sadly Planet Vegeta and King Vegeta fell during the Saiyan genocide caused by Frieza. Vegeta later obtained a new goal to defeat Goku, and the only way to do it wa s dedicate his life to training. He later learned to turn Super Saiyan and then ascend it. Vegeta later reached this goal, but because of Goku's sudden death he never had the chance to fight him. Even though the world was in peace, Vegeta trained day in and day out with his now 5 year old half Saiyan half Human son Trunks. Vegeta will always be known as a prideful prince. Future Trunks: The Warning http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JowDGBDM2Y0 Trunks came from the future in his time machine his mother Bulma made. Trunks is from a futu re timeline where the Androids #17 and #18 have turned his future into a miserable wasteland of despair. To prevent this from happening in the present he travels back in time to give Goku a drug that would prevent a future disease. He also defeats a returning Frieza and his father with ease. He warns the Z- Fighters that they have 3 years to train b efore the androids would bring the same destruction to his timeline. Later Trunks helps defeat the most fearful android: Perfect Cell. He later returns to his timeline and defeats a not fully powered up Cell, restoring peace to the future. Krillin: A True Friend http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zjYLmvDjhY When Krillin first met Goku, he thought Goku was a stuck up, clueless brat. Master Roshi later helped them become friends through training. Krillin later fell at the hand of Tambourine. Later the Dragon Balls helped revive Goku's friend. Krillin later trains with Master Roshi. Krillin also trained for the android onslaught. Later Krillin found true love where he least expected it, with the Android #18. Krillin also formed a good bond with Gohan on Namek. Krillin has a interesting move pallet like Kamehameha,Solar Flare, Expanding Energy Wave, and The Fusion Spirit Bomb (with Goku and Gohan). Krillin has always been a true friend to all the Z-Fighters and his daughter Maron. #18: A Sweet Face And Super Power http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qijpOmkrGAI Android #18 was the last person the Z-Fighters thought would join them in this time of peace. But the most shocking thing was that she was to be Krillin's wife. #18 was a human at first with her brother #17, but later Dr. Gero took them in, put a computer chip in their brain, and put a bomb in their chest. Because of this they were not complete machines. When #18 later gets married to Krillin after Gohan's defeat over Cell, she seperates from her brother. #17 later became peaceful and found a career in hunting. #18 is a house mom, taking care of her daughter Maron but makes money by winning small tournaments. She uses this money to support her family. #18, Krillin, and Maron currently live with Master Roshi at the Kame House. Piccolo: The Super Namekian http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5WZCQAd0B0 Piccolo was the reincarnation of King Piccolo. He trained to seek revenge on Goku for killing his father. Piccolo found his chance at the Wo rld Martial Arts Tournament. Piccolo lost to Goku, swearing he would return. He makes his arrival when the Saiyans show their faces. He had taken Gohan under his wing to make him a valiant Warrior. Piccolo finds his chance to fight Goku cut short when he gives his life for Gohan. Piccolo opened up, letting Gohan be his friend. Piccolo later befriends and joins the Z-Fighters to protect Earth. When the Androids showed what they can do, Piccolo fused with Kami into one Namekian being. One that has lost his name to power claiming to be a Super Namekian called the Nameless Namek. Piccolo also trained with Gohan and Goku for the android attack. Yamcha: The Wolf Bandit http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Os1qi34rP0w&feature=related Before Yamcha met Goku and Bulma he was a bandit that trapped people and stole their posse sions. Yamcha one day ran into Goku and Bulma and from then on a strong friendship was formed. Yamcha used to be afraid of girls before Bulma became his girlfriend. Later Bulma and Yamcha went seperate ways. Yamcha at first was mad when he found out that Bulma and Vegeta were married. He has always lived in a high standard world, loves driving sports cars, and likes looking nice. Yamcha is always moving around and wherever he goes his shapeshifting friend Puar comes with him. Yamcha trained himself, but also went under the teachings of King Kai. He uses moves such as the Wolf Fang Fist, Kamehameha, and Blinding Wolf Fang Fist. Tien: A Rival, A Friend http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNFVSgOFYVM Tien first met Goku at The World Martial Arts Tournament as rivals. Tien was trained at Crane School while Goku was trained at Turtle School. Tien ended up beating Goku. Later they met at another World Martial Arts Tournament. However, this time, it was Goku who took the victory. The two fighters finally found out they had common goals and became friends. Tien has a friend that follows him everywhere he goes, and that friend is Chiaotzu. Tien has an eve n stronger rivalry with Yamcha. The two fighters fought to their last ounces of strength in a previous World Martial Arts Tournament.Tien has powerful moves like Multi Form, Dodon Ray, and Tri Beam. Master Muten Roshi: The Turtle Hermit http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7e8hjp_2nxY Muten Roshi is the teacher of the Turtle School. He taught the Z- Fighters and others like Goku, Krillin, Yamcha,Ox- King, and Gohan. Master Roshi invented some of the best moves like the Kameha meha Wave, The Original Kamehameha, Maximum Power Kamehameha, and Turtle School Ultimate Fist. To test his students strength he entered the World Martial Arts Tournament under the name Jackie Chun. He pulled out a victory against Goku in the tournament. He is a pervy old man who once sent Goku and Krillin to find a pretty girl to prove their worth for training. Roshi also gave Goku his Flying Nimbus. Goku eventually stopped using it when he learned how to fly. Roshi is one wise man. Hercule Satan: The " Worlds Best Fighter " http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOEtdzwfK58 Hercule Satan took credit for defeating the monster Perfect Cell. Hercule is considred the strongest fighter but always comes up with excuses right before a match. He has a daughter Videl which is Gohan's age even though they have not met yet but soon will. Hercule is rich and has his own city " Satan City". He would later become friends with the Z- Fighters due to Videl and Gohan's marriage. He also later takes in Majin Buu and makes him Videl's body guard. He has proven to be strong for a human like how he lifted a bus and chopped through blocks of wood. Hercule is very protective of his daughter and at first dislikes Gohan, but later warms up to him. Pepper City National Tournament Introduction And the story begins. This takes place during the 7 years of peace after the Cell attack and the Androids, and before the World Tournament and Majin Buu events. Not many people know a lot about what happened during the " 7 years of peace" as most people call it. In fact the only recorded event in these precious years were the events of Bojack (Bojack Unbound). Another intersesting event is what this story focuses about, the Pepper City National Tournament. Many fighters will compete like Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, #18, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Master Roshi, Mr. Satan, and a special appearance from Trunks. He comes to tell them that his future is slowly rebuilding. While he is there he decides to see if the Z- Fighters can defend themselves. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlPtK7ftNls The fighters gather for the tournament, they begin their before match greetings and taunts. Gohan and Vegeta already ent ered the tournament as Super Saiyans. The crowd was huge, but about 90% of the lightheaded, dumbfounded fans were there to see the "Earth's Favorite Man" Hercule Satan. The announcer calls " fifteen minutes to the pairing of the fighters". The 10% of the people not their to see Mr. Satan were Bulma, Chi-Chi, Ox- King, Trunks (present), the newborn Maron, and Goten. Fifteen minutes passed until the announcer called all the fighters to the ring. He went over that they were doing a random name dr awing to pair the fighters, and the winner would recieve 500,000 Zenny. Their was a silence for about five seconds before the World champ came out to say some words to his dedicated fans and future opponent. The last fighter left fights Mr. Satan for the prize money and will become Pepper City Champion and National Champion. Then the fighters were dismissed for the pairings the destructive first match would begin soon. " The first match - up is... Krillin vs. Yamcha. Second match is Tien Shinhan vs. Trunks. The explosive third match is Muten Roshi vs. Gohan. The massive fourth match is Vegeta vs. Pintar. A heart Pounding fith match is Piccolo vs. our previous tournament runner up Jewel. Our sixth match is #18 vs. Killa. And last but not least Mighty Mask vs. Nareg". Okay fighters, Yamcha and Krillin please enter the ring. Yamcha was taking his sweet time flirting, but when he heard his favorite word his own name over the loud speaker he rushed to the arena. Krillin was leaving the gang giving his daughter a hug and was listining to 18 to not lose and that they only have two shots at the money. Yamcha and Krillin took their battle stances." READY! FIGHT!" Mr. Satan watched their amazing speed from a balcony. Yamcha launched his improved Wolf Fang Fist at Krillin. His aura became in the shape of a Wolf and then hit Krillin hard. He howled like the Wolf "WOLF FANG FIST Hyaaaaaaaa". "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh" Krillin grunted. He jabbed swiftly and struk Yamcha in his upper body. Krillin took the lead with his Afterimage Technique followed by Elbow Flight Strike. Even though Yamcha had amazing speed Krillin knocked him back in a series of hits. Krillin then charged his Destructo Disk. "Destructo Disk"! Krillin launched a massive sized disk it hurtled at Yamcha, but Yamcha pulled away and concentrated all his energy. While Krillin was recovering from his loss of energy Yamcha focused all his energy and took energy from everything around him. The Destructo Disk had not stopped moving in it's straight path, Yamcha gathred enough energy knocked away the disk and wiped Krillin away at with his leg. He had a huge aura amount surounding him. " Ready for my best technique. Here it goes". Yamcha took two fingers and stood them up. A ball erupted and charged ubove his hand. " SPIRIT BALL". The sphere launched a t Krillin slowly getting closer. The Spirit Ball had missed Krillin, but then Yamcha moved his hands in a special pattern. ' Ha hu ho ha hu" Yamcha struggled but the ball turned came back and hit Krillin in the back. Krillin fell slowly. All of the sudden he jolted back up in the air badly wounded. Yamcha lost lots of Ki and fell to the ground. "3-2-1 match finish! Winner Krillin!" Kril lin took off his Gi and under were his clothes. He left the ring in his regular clothes with his fist pumped in the air very calmly. "Krillin moves on to round two to fight the winner of match two! Match two will begin in thirty minutes". Tien made his way to the ring. He was focusing on his match due to his recent loss against Trunks. Tien was trying to figure out a way how to overpower Trunks' Super Saiyan power. Trunks was in the crowd telling his mother that because everybody lived in the past they live in the future to. He was happy to see his present self but never revealed his identity to the present Trunks. The present Trunks was amazed by Trunks' sword. Trunks left the crowd and started his way toward the ring. " See ya, wish me a miracle". Trunks thought to himself if Tien had become stronger since the last time. Fighters, Tien Shinhan and Trunks attend the tournament ring. " READY! FIGHT!" Tien s tarted without hesitation with a Eye Laser from his third eye which piereced Trunks in the shoulder. Blood erupted from Trunks as he fell to his knees in pain. He strugled to get up to get knoked down by Tien's fist. Trunks' Saiyan armor was cracked. Yamcha flew down next to the ring to see if Trunks was okay. Yamcha was told to leave the ring side informing Bulma he was in bad shape. " Ya he dosen't look to good, kinda beat". Trunks pulled out his most powerful move Ascended Super Saiyan! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-p5nBPlwQA&feature=related Trunks unstraped his armor brought out his sword and became an Ascended Super Saiyan. He flew high above the ring with Tien right behind him. Trunks delt much damage to Tien with furious sword slashes. Tien manages by a pinch to hold on, but Trunks doesn't give him a chance to breath. " Ready Tien for my Shining..." Tien used his Volleyball Fist to knock the air out of Trunks. Trunks was gasping trying to get up, he struggled Tien thought he had him beat. Tien just could not believe he beat a Super Saiyan.The crowd ga ve "oh" and "ah" to show their excitement and spirit. Tien then flew in the air with Trunks still on the ground. Tien then locked his hands and went higher. He popped his hands open and let out all his pride in one last attack. " Tri-Beam ! ah...ah...ah" were Tiens screams of glory. Trunks dragged his legs with his arms. All he needed were his arms to pull of this last move. Trunks knew after this move if he wins or loses its over. Trunks sat up on his knees and did a series of hand motions. He landed on one specific hand symbol where his hand were spread apart, so he reached over strapped on his damaged armor and stood up. " Burning Attack ! " Trunks hit Tien at point-blank range and then passesd out. Tien fell to the ground with a dead silence. Everybody in the stands could tell he was in pain. The tournament officials called a doctor to take them both to a medical room with the match ending in a draw. Gohan had followed Trunks and Tien to the medical room inside the tournament building. The doctor made a conclusion that Tien had a minor flesh wound that would heal in a few weeks. Trunks was in a coma and was resting. " Aw man I worried about those two but I have to go to my match." Gohan flew to the ring with Roshi waiting on the other side. ' 3-2-1 Fight! Gohan had known to restrain some power, and then flew into the air. Roshi was taking charge with his taunts. His energy was rising while he took the stance for a Kamehameha Wave. " KA-ME-HA-ME-HA ! " Roshi launc hed his attack at Gohan. He made it look like it effected him for the entertainment. Gohan decided it was time for the fight to end so he used an Afterimage Technique to appear in front of Roshi, and then jabbed him. Roshi fell down to the ground. "Winner...Gohan!" Gohan went to help Roshi up, but he was fine. He took Roshi back to the medical room to keep an eye on Trunks and Tien. Category:Fan Fiction